OBJECTIVE The primary purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide efficient operational and fiscal management of the Center and to facilitate communication among the project leaders and other SCCPRR Centers. This includes maintaining budgetary oversight of the research projects, ensuring proper documentation of regulated activities of the Center, coordinating the formal monthly seminar series (with an invited extramural speaker as well as the monthly informal research seminar), organizing the meetings between UW SCCPRR investigators, and coordinating scientific oversight by the internal and external research advisory committees (RAC).